New World
by amichele
Summary: After being shocked by the masked man in his world, Chase finds himself in a new world. This is based off of Adam's line in Sink or Swim, "Sir, we're not stowaways, we're cruisers. I'm Bob Dunwoody from Tampa, Florida, this is my wife Joan, and our lovely daughter, Piper." AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This story is based off of Adam's line in Sink or Swim, "Sir, we're not stowaways, we're cruisers. I'm Bob Dunwoody from Tampa, Florida, this is my wife Joan, and our lovely daughter, Piper."

I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it, I got the idea to write this story from Criminal Minds Love. I was promised a plate of virtual cookies if I wrote this! Yay! And this whole story will be in Chase's POV

* * *

•Chase's POV•

"Now!" Douglas yells. A tall person in a white Phantom mask enters the room, and before my siblings or I can react, he shocks us and we fall to the ground.

* * *

"Piper! Come downstairs now! We have to get to the family dinner at your Grandpas's house," Adam's voice calls from downstairs. Piper? Grandpas's? Shouldn't there only be one? What is going on?

"Adam, it's not Piper! It's Chase," I yell, starting to walk downstairs. As I pass a mirror in the hallway, I don't see Chase. I see my hair color, on long brown hair that's tied up in a ponytail. I see feminine features in my once masculine face, although Adam would disagree and say I always looked like that. After I look at my chest, I let out a yelp. Two sets of footsteps come running up the stairs.

"Pipes, what wrong?" Adam asks. Pipes? Oh God. Bree stands next to Adam, looking very worried.

"This is what's wrong," I shriek, motioning to my body. Bree sighs.

"Sweetie, I know you want to be a boy, but you're a girl and you can't change that," She says softly.

"We'll talk more about this later," Adam says, "Right now Grandpa Donald and Grandpa Douglas need our help decorating." As he says this, I get a look of confusion on my face.

"It's Mr. Davenport and Uncle Douglas, even though he's our father. And they hate each other," I say. Bree and Adam exchange worried glances.

"Piper, they're married. Dad met Daddy when he was at college, and they fell in love," Adam says calmly. My eyes widen in shock and then I start laughing. Mr. Davenport and Douglas? Married?

"And then they adopted your Uncle Victor when he was sixteen at the same orphanage that your dad was at. Five years after they adopted Victor, they went back and adopted you dad when he was eight," Bree says, "Don't you remember all the times we told you this?" She asks. I shake my head.

"And Marcus? Who's he?" I question, looking at Adam and Bree, "Who are you? What about Leo? And Tasha?"

"When they adopted Victor, he wanted to keep his last name, Krane. I wanted to keep my last name, Dunwoody," Adam says calmly. I look at Bree to verify.

"Tasha adopted me from an orphanage in Maine. Then she had Leo a couple years after she adopted me. How could you not remember us telling you this?" Bree says, "I changed my last name, and I was Joan Dooley until I met Bob, your dad," She explains. Joan and Bob? What?

"Marcus is your mother's biological brother. Tasha adopted him too," Adam, or Bob, says. I blink several times in confusion. This is all too weird. At least everyone else has their real names, though. But I don't know who this Victor Krane guy is. Maybe he's the man in the mask in my world?

"And since you don't seem to remember anything, do not even cast a glance at your Uncle Victor's face. He got hurt while working with Dad, and now he's quite an angry person," Bree, or Joan, says. I nod and start walking to the car, trying to process this all.

"Which one is Dad and which one is Daddy?" I ask Adam, since him and Bree followed me.

"I call Douglas Daddy, but you call him Pop-Pop. Donald is Dad, but to you he's Grandpa," Adam says. Bree sends Adam a worried look, mouthing 'Our daughter hit her head too hard and lost her memory!' Or at least that's what I think she's saying, because my bionics don't seem to be working.

"Piper, I think you should skip your Math Debate Club team meeting tomorrow. We need to take you to see someone," Adam says. Math Debate Club? Maybe this world doesn't suck...

"No, Bob! She's the Captain, and they have a Debate next week! Take her on a weekend," Bree argues.

"Take me where?" I ask. They ignore me and get in the car. I frown and get in the backseat. At least there are no small jokes from Adam here.

No one talks for the whole ride. Adam keeps his eyes on the road, Bree stares out the window, and I contemplate how I got into this world.

"Bob, I need your help!" Douglas runs up to the car as soon as we pull in the driveway.

"What's wrong?" Adam asks, immediately turning the engine off and getting out of the car.

"Donald accidentally brought up the whole 'Scar' thing with Victor, and now Victor's trying to strangle him. Literally," Douglas says, in a panic.

"I'll go calm him down," Adam says, walking to the house. Bree looks at Douglas.

"May you please keep Piper in the car while I go help Bob?" Bree asks. Douglas nods, and she runs after Adam at a normal speed. I look over at Douglas.

"So Piper, how's Trent been lately?" Douglas asks cheerily. I frown in confusion. Why would I care what Trent is doing?

"He's been... good... still a bully, though..." I take my best guess at what he's like in this world.

"Has he been abusing you?" Douglas asks, very concerned, "Because someone abusing their girlfriend is a very serious thing."

* * *

Oh gosh, poor Chase/Piper! Please review, follow, or favorite if you liked this! I'm looking forward to seeing what you guys think!

XO,

amichele


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Guest for reviewing, Maeph93 for following, favoriting, and reviewing, BTRlover1122 for reviewing, Criminal Minds Love for favoriting the story, favoriting me, and reviewing, Karly The Kat (Guest) for reviewing, and Nicole0275 for reviewing. If I missed you, I'm so sorry! I had a lot of emails tonight since I had to transfer my notes from one phone to my other via email.

But I am so happy with how many people enjoy this story so far! You encouraged me to put another chapter up today! And plus, this is fun to write so I'll be updating it frequently.

Enough babbling, on with the story! All the chapters will be Chase's/Piper's POV unless specifically specified.

* * *

After hearing Trent is my boyfriend, I do what any normal person would do. I open the car door and throw up on Douglas and Donald's- err, Pop-pop and Grandpa? I don't know, I'm still confused- driveway.  
Just at that moment, a girly pop song that sounds like something my world Bree would listen to starts playing from my pocket. I realize it's my phone and look at the caller ID. Trent pops up on the screen in huge letters with hearts surrounding it. I groan out loud- I'm really in love with him in this world. Douglas casts an odd glance my way as I pick up the phone.  
"Trent, what do you want?" I ask, very meanly. I do not want him as my boyfriend, and I will do whatever it takes to get him to hate me and break up with me. I can't break up with a guy, I've never done it before.  
"Woah babe, I was just checking on you. You don't have to get all snippy," Trent's voice responds. I roll my eyes.  
"I am not your babe," I say in an annoyed tone, "and I do not need you checking on me," I raise my voice slightly and end the call.  
"Piper, what's wrong?" Douglas asks. "You know you can tell me anything; your secrets are safe with me," he smiles at me comfortingly. In my world, it would have made me uneasy, but in this world he's not a mean person. There's no reason to be scared around him here.  
I debate silently over whether or not to tell him where I came from, but in the end I decide against it. He may get memories of the version of him in my world and try to kill me or something.  
"Period," I quickly respond, blushing as I lie like that. Being the smartest man alive has its downsides. My childhood was gone at age eight.  
"I understand," Douglas says, "I'm glad I don't have to deal with comforting a woman during that time, seeing as how Donald and I are both men," he says. He must notice my slight frown, because he quickly adds, "Please don't take offense, I didn't mean that all girls are bad because of it. You're actually very nice all three-hundred-sixty-five days of the year."  
"No offense taken," I shoot him a quick smile and then get out of the car, avoiding my pile of puke. Douglas grabs my arm before I can go any further.  
"I'm not supposed to let you near Victor when he's angry and when I'm the one watching you," Douglas says, "I promised your mother and father that when you were born," he continues.  
"I'm fine, but thank you for watching out for me, Pop-pop," I say, pulling his hand off of my arm and then walking up the driveway.  
The scene in the living room is quite funny. Bree is cowering in a corner with Mr. Davenport, and Adam is trying to talk calmly to Victor, but he's also holding a chair out in front of him as a shield. Victor is scowling at Mr. Davenport and Adam, but becoming neutral when he looks at Bree. Victor looks over at me, and it takes all my willpower not to cringe when I see the scarred up right side of his face.  
"Hey Uncle Victor, what's up?" I ask nervously. I don't know how this guy feels about me, and I don't have a chair to use as a shield.  
"Hello Piper, one of the two people in this household that I can actually tolerate," Victor says.  
"Piper, I thought Pop-pop was in the car watching you?" Bree asks. I shake my head. Man, I hate being called Piper.  
"I got away from him. And I don't like the name Pop-pop. I'm just going to call them Grandpa Douglas and Grandpa Donald from now on," I decide. Bree opens her mouth to respond, but my phone rings again. I look at it. Trent with all those stupid hearts again. I sigh irritably and pick up my phone.  
"I am busy! What do you want now?" I snap after I pick it up. There's a moment of silence.  
"Can I log into your Netflix account?" Trent asks. "I forgot the password to mine."  
"Knock yourself out," I snap, before realizing how stupid he is. There's a big possibility he might actually do that. "Bre- Mom, what's my Netflix account?"  
"Piperdonwoody ," Bree answers. "How could you forget that? And I don't know your password," she adds. I sigh. What's one thing Piper seems to love? Trent, maybe? And what would be Piper's favorite number? My guess is seven.  
"My email is Piperdonwoody and my password is trent07," I say, hoping it will work.  
"Alright, thanks babe. Text me when you're done with your lame family thing and you can come over," Trent says. I hear a click and assume he hung up. I lock my phone and put it back in my pocket.  
"I don't like that kid," Victor says. I look at him.  
"Why not?" I ask. He shrugs.  
"He doesn't seem to love you. I know that feeling. Drop anyone who doesn't love you," Victor says. I smile at him.  
"I think I might," I say boldly.  
"You'd break his heart," Adam and Bree scold. I sigh. Maybe they're right. I have a feeling I should listen to Victor, though.  
"Piper, would you mind setting the table?" Mr. Davenport asks. I look over at him and shrug.  
"No, I don't mind," I say, turning to go to the kitchen. Marcus is standing in the kitchen, looking in the refrigerator.  
"Hey Uncle Marcus," I greet. I have the basics of this world down, meaning I know who's an uncle, who's a grandparent, who's a parent, and who's a boyfriend. Marcus turns to me, and I notice the carton of eggs he has in his hands.  
"Leo and I are going to egg Victor's house. We would invite you, but you're a girl," he says. I raise my eyebrows at him.  
"Egging Uncle Victor's house? I hope you guys wrote your wills," I scoff. Marcus rolls his eyes. "I really don't think you should. Uncle Victor is a nice person," I say. This time Marcus scoffs, and then heads out the kitchen door. I look around for the silverware until I hear footsteps entering the room.  
"Thanks for sticking up for me," Victor says. I look at him.  
"It was no problem. Sorry that your house is getting egged," I say.  
"They're the ones who are going to be sorry," Victor says with a chuckle. I grab the correct amount of silverware and plates, and then start setting the table.  
"Would you like to hear the story of how I got my scar?" Victor asks. Wasn't I warned that he didn't like to talk about it?  
"Only if you're comfortable with telling me," I respond, putting the plates down in front of each seat.  
"I'd like to share the story with someone," Victor says, "and I prefer that it's you," he continues. Just as he's about to start his story, Donald walks into the room.  
"Thanks for setting the table, Piper," Donald says.  
"No problem," I respond, sitting down right by the door that leads to the living room. Victor sits across from me.  
"Where are Marcus and Leo?" Donald asks.  
"Causing trouble," I say as Bree, Tasha, Douglas. and Adam walk into the room.  
"I thought Marcus was past that stage! He's thirty-five!" Bree says, somehow knowing who I was talking about. I ignore my phone as it rings for the third time, knowing who it is. Do I even have any other contacts?  
"Are you going to answer that?" Donald asks. I shake my head.  
"Not a chance," I say. Adam chuckles, only to be smacked lightly in the arm by Bree.  
I stay silent during dinner, except for the few side conversations I had with Victor and Douglas. When it was time to leave, Victor pulled me aside and gave me a hug while everyone else watched in amazement.  
"You're my favorite in this family, Piper," he tells me. I hug him back.  
"Thanks, Uncle Victor. I'd love to hear your story some time soon," I say. After we stop hugging, I see looks of astonishment on everyone's face, and a little bit of jealously on Donald and Douglas's faces.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter! I had fun writing it!

XO,  
amichele


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Toni G Burn for favoriting me, Nicole0725 for reviewing, following me, and favoriting this story, Criminal Minds Love for reviewing, Guest for reviewing, and wolf6004 for reviewing. I really appreciate it! It makes me feel like writing isn't just a shout into the void (The Fault in Our Stars reference)

So without further ado, I give you Chapter Three!

* * *

Adam and Bree walk to the car, and I follow them. I get in the car, avoiding my puke.

"Piper, did you throw up earlier?" Bree asks.

"Yeah, why would it matter?" I question, looking down at my phone. 10 Missed Calls. Yikes. I look back at Adam and Bree.

"Are you pregnant?" Adam asks. I feel sick again at that thought. I hate this world. I want to go home.

"No. I was just so disgusted by my repulsive boyfriend that I threw up," I snap.

"Did you take a test?" Bree asks. Desperately wanting to avoid having to do that, I nod my head.

"It was negative. Now stop pestering me," I say, looking at the games on my phone. Adam and Bree sigh and then Adam starts to drive.

"Are you still going to Trent's  
house tonight?" Bree asks. I mentally debate over whether or not I should go.

"Only for a half hour," I decide. Adam takes a left turn, which I guess is the way to Trent's house.

"That doesn't make sense," Bree says, "if you're going to go, go for at least an hour and a half so that your father and I won't drive home and then have to drive back to get you."

"But we can get ice cream while we wait for Piper," Adam says. I'm glad he's taking my side, because the only reason I'm going to Trent's house is to log out of my Netflix so I'll have it.

"Fine," Bree says. We drive in silence until Adam stops in front of a pretty large house that reminds me of my world Mr. Davenport's house.

"See you in a half-hour," Adam says. I open the car door and get out.

"Okay. Thanks for the ride," I close the door and walk up the driveway. Once I get to the front door, I knock on it softly. No one opens it for a minute or two.

"Hello Piper," a woman says once the door opens. I smile at her.

"Hello. Is Trent around?" I ask, trying to be as happy as I can, which is hard since being around Trent when he's my boyfriend makes me as unhappy as my world Adam when he finds out he's not getting a pet pig.

"Yes, he's in the game room. I'll get him for you," the woman says, smiling back at me, "TRENT! Your girlfriend is here," she yells at top volume, making me cringe even without super senses.

"Hey babe," Trent says as he slides down the banister of the staircase. I refrain from throwing up as he walks over and kisses me. Instead, I just push him back.

"I'm not your babe. And I'm not in a kissing mood," I say. Trent frowns at that.

"Well then why are you over here?" Trent asks me in an annoyed tone of voice. I glare at him.

"Some boyfriends actually want their girlfriends for other things than kissing," I say. He smiles and nods.

"Riiight. Like-" he starts. I hold my hand up to silence him before he goes any further with that sentence.

"Like snuggling, and going out to dinner with, and comforting, and watching movies," I say, knowing what to say from the one or two episodes of Teen Fiancé that I was forced to watch by my world Bree.

"That sounds boring," Trent says obnoxiously. I roll my eyes.

"I came over here to log out of my Netflix account. Not to kiss you or anything else. My parents will be here soon. I asked that they pick me up in half-hour," I say, "I am not in a kissing mood, and I don't think I ever will be," I stomp my foot and get ready to try to fight Spike from ripping Trent's head off. Then I remember that I no longer have Spike.

"I couldn't log in," Trent says, "you gave me a fake password."

"Good. You deserve a false password," I say, "I'm going to go call my parents and have them pick me up," I continue, pulling out my phone and looking through my contacts for Adam. I find Dad and click on it.

"Hey Pipes. Are you okay?" Adam asks as soon as he picks the phone up.

"I'm fine. I just don't wanna be here. Do you think you can pick me up?" I ask. Trent frowns.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a few," Adam hangs up his phone and then I hang up mine.

"I got you Sour Punch Straws because I remembered they were your favorite," Trent says, holding out a rather large box of them.

"It was nice of you, but I really can't stay," I say, grabbing the box from him anyways.

"Maybe you could come back tomorrow when you're in a happier mood?" Trent asks. I sigh and look at his face. He looks sad and sorta guilty, I don't know why though.

"Maybe. I have a Math Debate Club team meeting though," I say, heading out the door and thinking of all the things I hate in this world. The fact that Trent kissed me is Number One on my list.

Trent says something that I don't really hear as Adam and Bree pull up in the driveway. I get in the backseat.

"Hey Pipes," Adam says, "Ooh! Sour Punch Straws! I want one," he exclaims as he sees the box in my hands. Bree slaps his arm lightly and rolls her eyes. I hand Adam a few of the candies and then put my seatbelt on.

As soon as we get home, I dash up to my room and go to the mahogany desk that's in one corner of the room. I pull a sheet of paper out. Organizing and making charts always helped me feel better back in my world.

**Things I Hate In This World**  
**1\. Trent kissed me  
2\. Trent's my boyfriend  
3\. Who knows what I have done in the past with Trent  
4\. I'm a girl  
5\. I don't think I have a lot of friends  
6\. I don't know how to get back to my world  
7\. Adam and Bree are my parents, therefore they can boss me around.  
8\. I'll have to get dressed and shower in the dark with my eyes closed**

**_TO BE CONTINUED AS MY LIFE AS PIPER GOES ON_**

**Things I Love About This World**

**1\. No small jokes from Adam  
2\. No bruises from Adam- I can wear t-shirts!  
3\. Douglas isn't evil  
4\. I made friends with Victor  
5\. I got candy from Trent  
6\. There's a Math Debate Team  
7\. Trent doesn't beat me up  
8\. Marcus isn't trying to capture me**

_**TO BE CONTINUED AS MY LIFE AS PIPER GOES ON**_

I put the sheet of paper in the top drawer and then look at the electric clock on my shelf. 9:38. I decide to go to sleep, but I keep on the same clothes I've had on since I was transported here.

The next morning I wake up at 5:20, according to my alarm clock. Who set it for that early? I wonder, getting out of bed and picking out an outfit. I then close my eyes before changing clothes quickly. Once I have the clothes on, I open my eyes and head downstairs. The door to Adam and Bree's room is open and no one is in it. I'm assuming it's Adam and Bree's room since it's the only other bedroom.

"Hello?" I call out into the empty house. Once I get no response, I go into the kitchen. There's a note hanging on the fridge.

_Dear Piper,_

_Your mother and I both had to go to work early. There are Powdered Sugar Cookie Doughnut O's in the cabinet. But don't eat them all because I want some too when I get home. Grandpa Douglas and Grandpa Donald will be at the house around 7:00. Be ready to go by then._

_-Dad_

I look in the cabinet and find the Powdered Sugar Cookie Doughnut O's. These things are so bad for you! I think as I read the ingredients. Sugar is the number one ingredient, not surprisingly.

For the next hour and a half, I watch TV and look on Instagram and my contacts, trying to figure out who my friends are. When I hear the car pull up in the driveway, I grab my teal and brown backpack that sling over one shoulder and rests on my right hip. I then walk out to the car and get in the backseat.

"Hey Grandpa Donald, Grandpa Douglas," I say, smiling at them.

"Hey Pipes. How have you been since last night?" Douglas asks, smiling back at me.

"I've been great," I say. "How about you guys?" I ask, staring out the window.

"We've been good," Douglas says, "Victor asked us to give you this," he hands me a folded up piece of paper. I make a mental note to look inside it later.

"If you see him, tell him I say thanks," I say, putting the paper in the front pocket of my bag. Donald pulls up at the school.

"Will do. Have a good day at school," Donald says, smiling at me. I nod at him and get out of the car. Douglas waves at me and I wave back before walking into school.

* * *

I hope you all liked this! And I can't indent on my iPhone, which is where I write my stories on. I try to put 5 spaces at the end of each paragraph, but when I go to post the chapter, it just goes back over to the side. I hope that doesn't annoy you guys. The next chapter will be Chase's first day at school as Piper, which I will make very amusing.

XO,  
amichele


End file.
